<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Postwoman au by mikeellee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951955">Postwoman au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee'>mikeellee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Krampus - Freeform, Love Stories, Sort Of, Urban Fantasy, Utopia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone is super. What Kitty Pryde can do? Well, why not work as Krampus´s postwoman?<br/>Will Kitty be able to hold this job?<br/>Will she like or want to go home?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N/A: Here we go. I´m tempted in making this a continuation of my Krampus au or my drabble, yet, I want to do something new here. Also, Santa here is professional but a freak in the sheet (THERE´S A NICHE WHERE SANTA FUCKS) also, would be racist if Santa attends to all holidays? </p><p>There´s an old saying, perhaps not as old as people made out to be, where it goes more or less like this- interpretations may vary and change a word or two- "love conquers all" and is the pure expression of the truth ever since Jean Grey and Scott Summers´s marriage change the course of history forever. Mutants are no longer seen as a threat and there´s no more social prejudice against mutants.</p><p>Is this heaven? Far from it. Mutants and Humans are the same sides of the coin- there´re mutants cable of doing more damage than a human can dream and of course, there´re humans that can respond to such violence with the same requiem - and Kitty Pryde is the one living this new reality among all the mutants of the second generation.</p><p>I saw the worse.</p><p>I saw the good.</p><p>And now I´m drifting meaninglessly.</p><p>Her body sludge down on the chair. Letting her foot touch the downy floor while the clock ticks and tack a loud sound- her eyes travel towards all the points in the waiting room. From the receptionist doing her work to the big closed door- and Kitty Pryde can see her reflection on the only mirror present. She was never one to put fashion above all, not even in such a situation. Wearing just a white shirt, short jeans and a yellow jacket wide open.</p><p>Then her land on the few magazines on display. Different magazines. Same story. Jean and Scott´s wedding was a fantastic story, but, sadly it has one unhappy ending. A man bursting into the church to confess his love for Jean Grey- Jubilee and Kitty was sure Logan would be the one to cause such scene- it was Prof X declaring his undying love for Jean Grey. It is still a nice gossip.</p><p>“When a father lusts over his son´s girlfriend” Kitty reads one of the main topics of the magazine. Repugnance is clear in her face and body language.</p><p>Another magazine has images of Prof X after his confession and even promised an exclusive interview with the man to explain himself. Kitty rolls her eyes at that- she reminisces when Bobby asks her to come to the wedding as his plus one. His boyfriend and he break up before the big day and Bobby didn´t want to go alone. And they only talk about Prof X and his revelation. The man was in love with a woman he raises since she was a kid- her cellphone rings softly. And has a message from her friends.</p><p>Good luck with your interview.</p><p>The receptionist has red hair. Too similar to her ex- Kitty meets Rachel Grey by accident. She was from a group called Excalibur. The relationship lasts a few months until Rachel and her group leave. Looking back. it was for the best-She recalls vividly an alternative version of herself who was looking at the relationship with confusion. And looking back again, Kitty can see why- and the woman is now looking at her. Was she always a red hair or is her succubus power kicking in? "Santa called...you can enter now, Miss Pryde" and the sultry smile is a tad similar to her ex. A tad bit only.</p><p>"Thanks" Kitty shurgs off and goes without looking back. If the succubus receptionist looks at Kitty going or not is her problem now.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Kitty is Jewish. She has fond memories of her Hannukahs - uncle Tim bring a new dog he rescued from families who think dogs are toys or aunt Moira and her many good whiskeys- and yet, in all her past Hannukahs there was never a period where her family thought about Santa. Not for a single second. So, of course, Kitty is looking at the real Santa right now.</p><p>The popular version of Santa is a fat man with red clothes and a big beard- Yana jokes how Santa could be communist too-and yet, the reality is far from different. Tumblr has a word for this type of Santa, but, Kitty refuses to use it. So, Kitty can summarize by saying: yep, he´s handsome.</p><p>"Ah, you must be Miss Pryde, da" his accent is a mixture of Russian and English. Somewhat similar to Yana´s accent. Kitty nods. "Excellent, I´m sorry for the waiting. We´re dealing with a problem...all taken care" and gesture to Kitty sit as the other one will be here to interview her in a minute. "Galaticus usually don´t indicate anyone to this job"</p><p>"But he puts adds on the newspaper asking for Heralds" Kitty counters back and Santa didn´t deny that.</p><p>"He does that. He even accepts Deadpool as his Herald...don´t ask me why." he shakes his head at this information. "now, tell me about you, Miss Pryde...Galaticus only told us you´re good fitting for the job"</p><p>"A job as vague as possible" she arches an eyebrow. "And I´m unemployed at the moment." she pauses and adds. "I´m Jewish"</p><p>"If you think this will be a problem or that we only work with Christians families. You´re wrong. I work on any holiday that celebrates the family and love. Any family can receive me if they so wish, I have visited some Hannukahs in my past, I was denied in some Christian families and so and on. Krampus, my friend, is not a racist or believes in ''the old ways'' in fact, he hates the old ways more than you think" Santa states calmly and speaks something in a new language to something or someone way behind Kitty.</p><p>"There´s the devil!" Satan states all joyful causing Kitty to turn her head and see the so-called Krampus. A handsome indigo man. Golden eyes. and a tail throwing a winning smile at her. "Krampus, this is Kitty. Kitty this is Krampus. You´ll be his secretary...if he agrees" and the man kissed her hand-a bit old fashioned. Kitty didn´t hide her confusion- and both are now alone to conduct the interview.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>"Galaticus indicate you" his tone is joyful. Does he want Kitty to forget this is an interview? "Do you know what a Krampus is?" and Kitty closes her eyes hard and starts to mull the word for a moment.</p><p>I know I heard this name somewhere.</p><p>"Ok, I got it. You have no idea what am I" hos tone is amused and Kitty opens her eyes to see Kurt smiling like a cat. "Do you know what this job is?" and now she´s losing her patience.</p><p>"No, of course not, Galaticus comes into my room and says" Kitty pauses to mimic his voice. "Go to Santa. They have a job for you. And then he vanished. I had no idea what this job is about and no one is telling me anything. I don´t even celebrate Christmas" Kitty finishes her rants. Krampus is still too amused.</p><p>"My bad then, for starts, I deal with naughty mortals, so to speak" Kitty is listening. "Your job, if you accept, is to help me organize things. I´m terrible with names and numbers. And Santa´s elves can help me so far...of course, you´ll be compensated by your work. Here the initial idea for your salary" and Kitty is more than surprised. Is not a big number nor a smaller. It is acceptable for now. "and we´ll offer you some magic compensations to do some of the jobs. I mean, I´ll need someone to deliver messages to others deities and I know you don´t have teleportation" Krampus conclude waiting for her reply.</p><p>Kitty mulls over for 2 minutes. "Will I have to work all day and night?"</p><p>"Of course not. We all have lives. And the weekends are yours to do what you want!"</p><p>"If I give you my name..." and now Krampus chuckles.</p><p>"I´m not a regular fae. I can give you my name if it makes you feel at peace" and Kitty is surprised by this revelation. "my name is Kurt Wagner"</p><p>"I´m not sure if I´ll want to do this for a long period" Kitty begins and Kurt states that she needs to fill 6 months of work after that she´s free. "So, I´m willing to give a chance"</p><p>And with a snap of his fingers a pink fae- she calls herself pixie- shows up having in hands a contract in her hands ready for Kitty and Kurt to sign. Kitty read the contract - some laws are protecting her. As well as a law of discretion. Kitty can´t tell anyone what happens in Krampus´s working hour-and Kitty signal the contract.</p><p>"Welcome aboard, Katzchen. Hope you can survive the experience"</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N/A: Something silly and uhm, world-building?</p><p><br/>Jubilee still recalls the famous wedding of Jean and Scott- and of course, Prof X confessing his undying love towards Jean. Jubilee still recalls how Ororo looked surprised because everyone was sure Logan would do this pathetic role- and Jubilee can´t help to seeth to the point she show her tongue - a real act of defiance - to an image of Prof X display in an outdoor. "Is he giving another interview about his undying love to Jean?" Jubilee asks shaking her head. Her cellphone rings right in time as two pixies are flying freely in the sky.</p><p>"Hey, just saw two pixies flying. You have good news or stupid good news?" Jubilee asked carefree as she walks along the street. The large demon-like figures- mutants or real demons. It became a taboo to even ask this question- are walking in slow peace and speaking in Latin.</p><p>"Oh, I got a job" Kitty explains easily on the other line. "By the way, did you cut your hair? Looks good" and Jubilee gingerly passes her hand over her now short hairstyle. And her eyes widen at that.</p><p>"Wait, you got magic eyes? I didn´t tell anyone...hell, I didn´t even post on social media...So...magic eyes? Yana will love, she joins the magic club and is ruling with an iron fist" Jubilee babbles amused. Her eyes now travel to a coffee shop and see some old witches - old as the white hair is the only indication, Jubilee is sure they´re people who would still consider them hot and would love to sleep with them- drink tea and chattering about old times.</p><p>"Jubes...I´d not have a magical eye...but I´m seeing your yellow jacket right now" Kitty replies again.</p><p>"Oh, my god! You´re seeing premonitions? Will I meet my Mr. Right now or  Miss. Right?"</p><p>"Jubes, I´m at the coffee shop!" Kitty explains and Jubilee looks right to see Kitty waving at her.</p><p>"I know. I saw your fluffy hair. You´re the only one with the fluffy hair here" and the call is canceled as the two women are now talking. The TV is showing once again the same story much to the dismay of Kitty and Jubilee.</p><p>"You think people would hate him enough to not want to see his face ever again" Kitty rambled to herself but Jubilee shakes her head again - the bald head of Prof X will never leave the news. And the media loves the story of a constrained love or unrequited love. Jubilee looks forlon thinking of Jean and Scott. ''how one deal with this with their sanity intact?"- and adds "the media loves the sensationalist. Bobby told me many journalists hounded his house making questions about, you know, the love affair"</p><p>Kitty frowns at that. "Poor Bobby. And poor Scott and Jean...have to deal with this...and people think is a love affair" Kitty and Jubilee are looking at the menu. Jubilee is now changing the subject- is not good to be angry with Prof X with empty stomachs- "did you get a new job? A magical one or a boring one?"</p><p>"Well, I´m working with Santa...so, I think is magic" and now Jubilee looks frightened for Kitty´s sake. Jubilee does not know how to be subtle and even if she knew...she would prefer to ignore it.</p><p>"Kitty..." her tone is low and direct as she looks side to side until she deems is safe to speak. "Are you Santa´s lover?"</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"Santa...dates anything and everyone...he even slept with Marrow last year" Jubilee confessed and Kitty is too deadpan at moment. She closes her eyes and tries to make sense of those words and from her life.</p><p>"Wait, are you telling me Santa fucks? Isn´t he married?"</p><p>"Gee, Kitty, you live under a rock? That marriage is over for a century"</p><p>"I´m Jewish I couldn´t care less for Christmas"</p><p>"Me neither. But I like the gossips. And Kitty...Santa fucks anything if you don´t believe...ask Marrow" Kitty vows to not ask Marrow about this. Instead, she says Kity only replies she believes- well, if Minotaurs can fuck...nothing more fair Santa can too- and tries to make sense of this conversation.</p><p>"Well, I´m a secretary and sometimes postwoman. I´m, technically, working with his assistant....Krampus. 6 months for now" and Jubilee stops smiling and looks at Kitty serious.</p><p>"Oh my god, Kitty...you´re working with Krampus"</p><p>"Well...is what I just said..."</p><p>"Kitty...he tortures people!"</p><p>".......what?"</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Kurt is drinking his hot chocolate- thanks to the chilly weather. This is the right beverage to spend time- when Santa enters into his study room. "Santa, do you have a hot date tonight? Another X-lady?" Kurt jokes and Santa chuckles and shakes his head. </p><p>"No, I´m here to talk about Kitty...your new secretary...what you really think of her?  You´re the only one who was against having a secretary..." Santa trails off and made a chair out of nowhere and sits to study Kurt´s face. Friendship is one thing, business is something completely different. "She doesn´t know anything about you..."</p><p>Kurt smiles amused. "I notice. That´ll be fun...so funny...when she discovered what I´m...if she discovers" and answering your question. "I think she´s a smart but naive woman. She´s has a good soul. She has flaws, she has virtues and I can only hope to see her lasting on this job for a while...she seems a funny one"</p><p>"Well, is all we wanted to know...by the way, changing the subject here. What do you plan to do with Prof X? Some of our patrons are wondering about that" Santa concludes and Kurt is mulling over.</p><p>"Do we know to torture anyone who makes a fool of themselves or anyone who tries to break weddings? Because that seems a cupid and his minions direction...not ours" Kurt completes now drinking his hot choco and Santa is stroking his beard.</p><p>"Yes, you´re right. I was just wondering since...you never hide the fact you hated Prof X"</p><p>And Kurt offers the most devious smile he can muster. One that doesn´t belong to his handsome face. "There´s always the tomorrow and Prof X did a stupid move where his adopted family now hated him and the entire world thinks he´s a horny asshole. His girlfriend leaves him and his school is no more...I think I´m satisfied...for now"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N/A: So, here we go. Show don´t tell is one of those things I want to perfect and I hope I can do ok here.</p><p>Going to a new job is always brings new sensations. Hopes. Maybe even dreams. And Kitty Pryde would like to say she´s ready to begin this new journey with a big smile. "Oh God, what the hell I get myself into?!" she says as her mirror shows her reflection with a nervous smile and swallows hard as once again Kitty is in the waiting room- the waiting room has no signal of the big wedding and in exchange, there´re magazines covering the new sensation. A Hollywoodian celebrity is dating a mutant- inhales and exhales.</p><p>Is all Kitty can do. The receptionist appears to be a succubus- is not something to point out, but, the receptionist looks way too much Like Gloriana If, and is a big if here, wasn´t be the eyes. Her eyes are too unnatural to belong to Gloriana- and well it gives ideas as if this is a look a succubus would dig or if is about her "dates"</p><p>"Good morning, Miss Pryde, right on time...good, he loves people that are punctual," she says with an upward smile. She types something really quick in her laptop. Once the laptop gives a small sound more or less like "Blink" the receptionist gives her total attention to Kitty. "Mr. Krampus is in room 23. He´s moving out thanks to his work...he´ll need space" and she gives her a key. And nods as if this end the conversation.</p><p>"What? how I get to room 23?" Kitty asked confused. And the receptionist has a resting bitch face- or, maybe, the receptionist thinks poor on Kitty´s intelligence and Kitty will have none of that- she punches the table site separating Kitty and the so-called succubus hard. The succubus couldn´t care less.</p><p>Kitty holds the key and channels all her unfamous "mean cat spirit" to deal with this situation. "Listen, How in the hell I´ll go to a room 23 if ..." the words die off as Kitty is teleport right away. The succubus shakes her head and continues to do her work.</p><p>"Pff, mortals"</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Room 23 is an oval room. The prominent colors are coffee-colored and a soft tone of blue. And a curious sight caught Kitty´s eyes- not the many strange objects that must remain nameless for now- it was the window...It is dark and snowing, yet, Kitty is 100% certain of the weather. "But...it was sunny this day...what happened?" and she looks at the window to see snow, and what appears to be a village. "Did I time travel or teleport?"</p><p>"The latter, Katzchen!" a voice whispered in her ear and is more than enough to cause Kitty to jump in her feet and gest away from the space she was, even if was a little-and turning to see her boss would be a good thing if this was a normal situation. Now, all Kitty wants to is one thing- "AHHHH I´ll not torture children" she exclaims.</p><p>Inwardly, Kitty will slap herself for being so brash. She had a big speech about this and even rehearsal that with Doug, and yet, she goes to the most cliche. For shame!</p><p>The woman pulls the Davi star out of her shirt and looks at her so-called boss. "Did you heard me? I´ll not torture children!" and if Kurt was seething and ready to mayhem, well, he´s looking perfectly calm as he takes a small candy, unwrapped, and eat it.</p><p>"Oh, I was wondering when you would found out" his smile is too charming for one who works as a tortured and Kitty´s hair goosebumps. "Ok, let´s make things clear. You´re not here to torture kids nor people. I´m. I need you to help my agenda and sometimes deliver things to the others" his golden eyes look at the key on Kitty´s hand- a small key that looks ordinary and plain- "and only that"</p><p>"Oh, but you´ll torture people? Great...want me to bring coffee to you too?" Kitty took a small knife and points at Krampus. The deity/fairy is too amused. Too amused and Kitty won´t speculate about why the man seems to happy to see a knife pointed at him.</p><p>"I´d not torture the innocents, Kitty, I torture those who have wicked souls. The children I took...is not little ones who watch porn or forget to do chores...no, I´m talking about kids who killed their younger brother, pets just because" and with a snap of his fingers the room changes and images of a young boy drowning a baby is showed much to her displeasure.</p><p>"I´m not a monster, Kitty, mere a force to punish the wick. Nothing more or less." Krampus concludes. His golden eyes seem ancient now. And an animalistic smile plays off. "I can show more of my victims...A man who shot his entire family for money. A woman who tried to murder her lover and his wife..." and Kitty raises her hand.</p><p>"STOP"</p><p>"That´s my work, Kitty...I see this every day and I´m very good in what I do"</p><p>"Could have told me" she faces him. Gritting her teeth as the room finally returns to normal. "I didn´t like to know what you do ...by a friend"</p><p>"Galaticus indicate you....this is new to me, and you´re right. I should have been more honest" his tone is full of mirth. "Do you still want to work with me?"</p><p>Yes?</p><p>No?</p><p>"Will I not have to torture anyone?"</p><p>"Yes, like I said...I only need you to organize my agenda and deliver things...only this"</p><p>Kitty exhales and slowly lower the knife. "If I stabbed you...would you felt any pain?"</p><p>"Oh, I would feel something but not what you´re imaging"</p><p>"Uhm...I think is what I´m imaging" she says holding the key closer now.<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>By perchance Doug has an old movie about Krampus- well, old is an ambiguous term to use. The movie has not even 5 years old but as is the first Krampus movie...and the first to get not so favorable reviews...is easy to believe the movie is ancient-and Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby and Doug are invited to watch the movie.</p><p>"So...you´re working with Krampus?" Bobby asked bemused. "And Galaticus indicated you?"</p><p>"Yes...I have a magical contract if you want to see" Kitty responds a bit grumpy. "By the way, how are Scott and Jean?"</p><p>"Oh...yes, how are the couple?" Jubilee pipes as Doug is putting the movie on the DVD player.</p><p>"Scott and Jean are rightly pissed. They even refuse to use Prof X´s honeymoon vacation...instead, Doom...yes, I know...even they´re shocked, Doom over a nice honeymoon vacation to them and well, they´re traveling to Paris, Italy and Spain. I know, odd"</p><p>Doug then sits on the couch. "Odd love confessions aside...the movie will begin, let´s watch Kitty´s future working with Krampus"</p><p>And they silently watch the movie, especially the final part, where Krampus put all members of the family in a snowglobe. </p><p>"Well...Kitty, please don´t put us in a snowglobe"</p><p>"Speak to yourself...I can be in a snowglobe"</p><p>"Bobby, shut up"</p><p>And Kitty wonders if perhaps Galaticus hates her.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Krampus is cleaning his tools when his friend, Santa, arrives at his office offering some snacks. "So, still wanting to keep Kitty as your secretary?" and Krampus stops what he was doing to gaze seriously at the old man´s piercing eyes.</p><p>"She really had no idea what I was...that was really new to me...and as I mentioned before...yes, I´ll keep her until the contract breaks"</p><p>"You think you two may get along?"</p><p>"I think she´ll have questions. I think she won´t bide her will to mine and that" Krampus licks his dry lips and shows all his teeth in a big grin. "and I like that very much....way better than the last one"</p><p>Now Santa scowls him. "You mean that poor and delusional witch from the wind ways who wanted to sleep with you and turn you in her personal dog? No shit, Sherlock"</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Amanda Szardos screams in fury when she got the word that Krampus got a new assistant. "A plain woman like her? Replace me?" and Amanda has to plot, has to be the smartest because she still needs Krampus to do her bidding and sex is not a viable coin for trade anymore.</p><p>"Then... the best thing to do is sabotage her work and Krampus will return to me"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N/A: This all AU begins thanks to a cute comic of a postwoman sending letters to mermaids. So...we´ll get some action here. Also, I think Kitty and Krampus will have more time to bond and for Kitty to feel comfortable with him...like in Model verse. Well, here we go.</p><p>Getting the hangs up of any new job is something one takes time-yes, time is a bit relative, some bosses expect you to follow the flow of the company since yesterday and show no compassion, except, platitudes towards new workers- and even in a society where magical creatures, mutants, and humans can co-exist in peace. The only truth that is irrevocable is how society still works in a capitalist mindset. And the magic community is no different. Kitty arrives for her new day working for Krampus. The succubus secretary now is bestowing a more sporty look- too similar to that famous feminine soccer player everyone seems crazy about it- and has no regard for Kitty.</p><p>"Still room 23," she says without care or looking into Kitty´s eyes. Kitty can label her as rude. "Go, I´ve things to do" and Kitty will be glad to go but if she can confront a Krampus, well, she can confront a rude secretary.</p><p>"Look, I get you may not like humans. But I´m working here now...can you try to be less bitchy with me?"</p><p>"No, darling...I´m bitchy. And I´m even more bitchy because my last date turns out in failure. The man wanted to date the real one" she points at her looks "instead of me...and the rules prevented me to do anything against him"</p><p>"And...are you hungry?"</p><p>"No, just salty. And don´t worry, if I was hungry. Santa and Krampus wouldn´t let me in...I have my fill don´t worry. But my ego on the other hand..." and well, that´s enough of personal information.</p><p>"Well, even so. Don´t snap at me. I´ve nothing to do with your problems...got it?" she said looking at the succubus´s eyes firm and the creature shurgs off now doing her nails.</p><p>Well, at least, she´s not planning to eat me.</p><p>And with that Kitty uses her key and is now in room 23. All the while she wonders if she is respected here- "Am I a pet human or I really work here?"- and Krampus is there. In his desk folding some papers and now his golden eyes meet with her brown one. "I can feel your questions...Kitty, ask away then" and she has no time to fear- truth to be told, she fears but is too brash to let the fear sink in- and without further ado. She makes her questions.</p><p>"How do you know a person truly deserves to be punished? Yes, you show me...there´re bad children out there" Kitty amends before she was forced to see those crimes again. Sometimes, children can be needlessly cruel and Kitty doesn´t want to face that.</p><p>Krampus snaps his finger and a mini-version of himself bamf into the desk. Kitty would find the creature cute if it wasn´t by the fact this creature works for Krampus. The little creature is gazing at Kitty-titling his head and speaking Bamf as its only word for communication- and is waving his tail.</p><p>"They do the job for me. They´re my eyes. So to speak. They´re called Bamfs" he looks amused either at the said bamf or to the fact Kitty is caressing the said bamf´s head. -gingerly touches. His fur is like velvet and Kitty has to wonder if anything if Krampus´s fur is really soft as the bamf- and she speaks again. "Ok. They spy for you. But...still, errors can happen"</p><p>"Not in my profession. Not on my job. You see, I have more eyes than you can imagine. Wind spirits, faes, and sometimes even Gods keep me update on who is naughty and who isn´t. Also, sometimes, a person is naughty but I can´t interfere"</p><p>"Why?" and Kurt/Krampus come closer and has a sort of malicious glee in his eyes. "Me and Santa are your bosses. But we have our bosses as well...and sometimes, mortals are punished by them...and trust me, they´re way worse than me" and Kitty won´t back down.</p><p>"Ok, what´s the point of your torture? I mean, you´d not seem a sadistic type" Krampus is somewhat amused by this line. "if you were, you would have tortured me a long time ago. So, you aren´t torturing people just because..."</p><p>"True, I´d torture people and give the chance of them to change. Remember Katzchen" he drawled out. "I´m responsible for revenge. I seek out those who committed terrible deeds. I´m not after innocents" </p><p>"And how many people have changed after, uhm, everything?"</p><p>"20% of them. Some can change. Some humans have the chance to turn the new page and be a better version of themselves...while others...will rather die than admit faults"</p><p>"What if you try to take someone who is close to me?"</p><p>"I wouldn´t" and Kitty thinks is because some contract or law established. "All your friends have a pure soul and are sinless. I have no reason to go after any of your friends, family, and even some people you see daily. They all are good souls Kitty...just like you" he concludes. Those words sink in.</p><p>"I´ll not kill for you" not a question. A fact. Krampus is not bothered by that.</p><p>"You´re not here to help torture others nor to kill. So, of course, I wouldn´t ever ask this to you. Anything else?"</p><p>"Why Galaticus indicated me?"</p><p>"Ok, that I can´t answer. Look, he never did that in the past. If he indicated you...he has his reasons. I can feel you´re afraid. I´m a bit afraid too...again, Galaticus never indicated anyone..." the man swallows hard and now the bamf is cuddling with him. "this is new to me too"</p><p>Oh...I never thought about this angle.</p><p>"So, since we´re working together...let´s get along. This is new to us, but, we´re here now" Kitty concludes and maybe her curiosity is satiated for now.</p><p>(Not really. She has no idea what Krampus is. And she is not sure if she can just ask this to him- wouldn´t that be rude?- she vouches to do some research more deep research about her boss)</p><p>"Do you have more questions?"</p><p>"For now? No" and Krampus seems more amused- too extrovert. Not what some movies portray him to be- "I have a mission for you. Say, do you know about the Little mermaid?" and before Kitty can answer. "Not the Disney version"</p><p>"Yes, a very depressing story" Kitty interjected. "Why?"</p><p>"Well, I have something I need you to deliver to the sea witch" and with a snap of his fingers a purple box materialized in his desk. "I need you to return this to the witch. She made me a favor a couple of years ago...and I´m now paying" and Kitty looks between the box and her boss.</p><p>"Krampus, I can´t breathe underwater"</p><p>"I know...do you know Neverland?"Krampus asked grinning. And Kitty is quick to quips.</p><p>"Isn´t that place where Peter Pan lives? The man is facing some big sues and did some serious crimes" and she eyes Krampus who only shurgs in response. "Not every crime is dealt with me, Kitty, and yes...he did those crimes, but, anyway...the Sea Witch likes to hang out in the lakes of Neverland with all her entourage of mermaids." and if Kitty thought this would be an aquatic adventure. She´s wrong.</p><p>"And how is the Sea Witch? I mean, how she looks like?...I´m guessing she´s not like Disney"</p><p>"Correct and don´t mention that version to her. She hates it. Her name is Ursula, by the way, but, even if you didn´t know her name...she has two different colors in her eyes. One is green and the other is blue. That´s the signal of a Sea Witch" and adds just to make his point come across. "And is really, really rare. She´s not happy that Disney made her a villain or made her ugly...her words, not mine. She´s one of the prettiest mermaids in the court and has magic"</p><p>"Will she sue Disney?"</p><p>"She has magic but she´s not that powerful"</p><p>"Ok, not going ask what´s inside"</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>"I SAID I´LL NOT ASK WHAT´S INSIDE"</p><p>And using her key she´s gone. Krampus almost pouts. He was looking forward to sharing this story with someone.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Neverland is just like Kitty imagined. And the mermaids are just like Kitty imagined to be. Pretty ladies -unashamed of everything else. Tits out. No shame- and as Krampus mentioned, it was easy to located Ursula- what Kitty has to deal is to talk with pretty ladies and deliver the box. No big deal. She can do it.</p><p>I can do it. I can do it.</p><p>Stepping on the rocks in the pond where the mermaids are Kitty speaks. "I´m working for Krampus...he has a delivery to you" and shows the box and Ursula grins wide and the mermaids- who may or may not have thought in prank Kitty. Now, change their sentiments to be more friendly- and Ursula hugs the box as if her life depends on it.</p><p>Kitty does not wish to know what is inside.</p><p>"Thank you. I was waiting for this for a long time. Please, let me reward you" and the mermaids took her cue and are making a necklace to Kitty- a token of their gratitude. If Ursula is happy. They´re happy too- and once-promising is just a necklace and not a curse ("dear, cursed necklace are out fashion years ago")- Kitty accepts the necklace (seashells and aquatic flowers she never heard before) and manages to talk with the mermaids.</p><p>"Now that Peter is arrested. We rule Neverland...and those pirates hate that"</p><p>"And the animals?"</p><p>"Ah, the unicorns don´t care...as long we don´t bother them"</p><p>And now the box is delivered and Kitty has a good relationship with the mermaids("come to visit us, Kitty, we can talk more") Kitty uses the key to return.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Happy hour with the boss was never something Kitty was counting, but, alas her boss wanted to take her out to celebrate ("the mermaids don´t like messengers so easily") and offers to take her to a nice coffee shop- once she made clear she doesn´t like go to clubs- and Kitty is wondering if Krampus works in the law of the fae.</p><p>"Uhm, Krampus..."</p><p>"Kurt, my name is Kurt...and we´re outside the working place. You can call me Kurt...well, you can call me Kurt anytime you want. Call me Krampus is just as if I call you human"</p><p>Oh, he has a point.</p><p>"Ok, Kurt"</p><p>"Say, Kitty, I have some question for you" and Kitty decides to buy her coffee and cupcake before he could do it. Even if he´s not a fae...she doesn´t like men to pay for her stuff.</p><p>"Ok"</p><p>"Are you married?"</p><p>"Not sure how this has to do with anything...but, my first boyfriend propose to me. I rejected him. I´m not interested in marrying"</p><p>"Kitty, what you wanted to do with your life?"</p><p>"Live well"</p><p>"Do you fear me?"</p><p>"A little...but I think is all because how new this is to me"</p><p>And Krampus smiles.</p><p>"Think we can be friends?"</p><p>"Maybe? I´m too introvert, you seem to extrovert but hey, some of my friends are extroverts..."</p><p><br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>N/A: So, here we go. I have this idea that Krampus is unintentionally stalking Kitty-well, he did a background check on Kitty. Just to be safe- while it was for professional reasons...Kitty is stalking Krampus for her own reasons. Anyway, this idea is based on a Krampus´s fics I read. I used 2 times the plot "Kitty dated a teacher" so I´m subverting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The envelope is has a light tone of pink as the handwriting- obviously not make by human hands as no one could perform such type of signature so perfectly- is being held by her cold fingers absently. One can see the name addressed to Kitty Pryde( Katherine Anne Pryde) and how she is cordially invited to a social gathering- the words are sophisticated, but, the meaning of those words are simple to see- know as a wedding. And Kitty can´t help herself by letting a mirthless grin graces her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter Wisdom and Sarah Malloy will officially be a couple and Kitty is beckoned- that´s the word used. The invitation doesn´t like to repeat words- to such occasion. And Kitty fingers could rip the letter in half in no time, yet, she can´t help to notice some little things in this story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter and Sarah dated for 5 years. Kitty and Peter meet each other 5 years ago- she was a student at university. She was a student in his class- and 5 years ago Peter made a proposition to Kitty...and she refused as much she wanted to say yes...one little fact rules out any possibility for Kitty to say yes. Being a teacher´s pet is one thing. Date one is another entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She still caught herself thinking in what-ifs. As harmful it is. And Kitty still holds the letter)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will this be like Jean and Scott´s wedding?" Kitty asked to no one but herself- a student near her listen and made the shush sound as he´s back to his book rather annoyed and perplexed. The pile of books to his side and the bags under his eyes paint an obvious picture here- and Kitty chastised herself for this thought. She can be better than this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She puts the envelope in her bag and leaves the table where she was and ignores the student who was picking another book in a desperate fit as some papers ended up falling to the ground - the student is now muttering something relates to equations and maybe he wasn´t as silent as he was hoping since someone made the shushed sound. Kitty is heading to the librarian with some books in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The librarian flashes a kind smile. A beautiful woman and Kitty bite her inner check as she notices her pretty face and eyes- she gentle shakes her head making her ponytail flipping around like a cute tail- "Uhm, hi...I think I´m having some trouble" she begins and the librarian- her name is Amy Lestrange. And she has a heavy German accent that is somewhat familiar- and she should show the books but instead, Kitty holds them closely and looks over her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Librarian. Amy. Is paying attention to her movements. Kitty looks adorable right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let be know that Krampus doesn´t go head straight to torture. He did mention to Kitty how he was spies, but, sometimes the man himself likes to see with his own eyes. A request made by an old friend prompts Kurt to disguise himself and investigate a wizard who is fumbling with things he shouldn´t. So far, Kurt has a 90% certainty of his guilt. He will only act when he has 100%.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy´s face or the idea for this mask was based on one of his old flings- a pretty witch who made a deal with Krampus a long time ago- and well, the dead can´t sue him. The disguise work like a charm- he almost laughs at this silly pun- when his eyes noticed the silhouette of Kitty Pryde trying her best to hide some books from public view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krampus is too curious to end the rouse now. Her words let him even more curious and well, Kurt sees no harm done to continue to be Amy. "And what the problem would?" he asked coming a bit closer to her face- Kitty has brown and doe eyes. Full of secrets and something else-noticing her blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitty still hides the book and looks one last time behind her shoulders to see if anyone would peep tom on her choices of book, once proving all the others are too focused on other projects, Kitty puts the books in the balcony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt is half amused. Half embased as well. A bit of </span>
  <strong>
    <span>Fremdschämen </span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, do you want more hardcore porn?" Amy asked in a professional tone. Erotic is no longer a taboo theme, at least not anymore, so if Kitty wants to read something more "spicy" Kurt won´t judge her- he´s a bit flatter, to be honest- and Kitty blushing again is cute. Her checks have such lovely color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She should blush more often!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, no, of course not!" she all but shout in a low tone. And clears her throat as her eyes notice some eyes on her figure. "I mean, really serious research" she looks too focused in a way he often has when she is doing one of her courier´s functions. "And well...those books are a bit useless" and then her face closes off, not literally. Kurt has seen people literally closed faces before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to know things about Krampus...not which Disney Princess he fucked" and she raised the book as if this is the proof of everything wrong in society.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, I remember those series...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bites her lips cutely. She can be really cute sometimes. "I don´t need to know what Elsa, Krampus, and Anna do at Christmas" she looks peeved and embarrassed. Amy is professional. Kurt is inwardly amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why the interest in Krampus?" a fair question. People who sought Krampus have two reasons to do this and Kitty is not the type who would ask for revenge or a kinky fuck...or is she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitty puts a lock of her hair behind her hair. "Is a project" she replies confidently. Amy arch one eyebrow. "And is not because you´re working for him? Look, I´m a witch and we, witches, have a way to know about things...especially Germans witches" to be fair on his part, he´s not lying. Kitty´s job is not a secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitty then tries again. "Look. Yeah, I work for him...and I can´t help to feel as if he knows details about me and ...that´s not really fair" and ok, Kurt can see her side. He did look upon her past. Still is amusing she wants to know his past in this way instead of just asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I can give a summarize of Krampus, if you want" and she comes closer again. Kitty smells like strawberry and is a sweet aroma if you ask Kurt. Kurt can´t help himself by smiling like this- really, he can´t. Kitty is making this too easy- "Or Krampus take your kids or your wife" and Kitty blinks at this and picks a book with a dark cover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like this story?" and she frowns. "I didn´t like this idea. Yeah...I can totally believe he likes sex. A lot" she blushes again and let her finger trace some of the other books. "but this one here paint him as a hypocrite...and I think he´s not ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt can be moved by this declaration if nothing else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, many stories often show his bad side or make him a cartoonish villain..." Kurt recalls the time Hollywood makes a movie where he was cartoonish evil and was in a love triangle with the Easter Bunny...Easter Bunny was not pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, there´s to have more about him...he can´t be just...take your kids ...and your wife...like, how old is he?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy smiles. Not entirely professional.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Old enough to not be called Krampus"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian Braddock is a man who used to drink a lot- to cope with his sister´s death and then resurrection- but after he made an ass of himself 2 years ago...the British man enter into AA and never touched alcoholic beverage ever again. So, right now, Brian is completely sober as he watches something that it must be a dream...or a nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beautiful woman with long blonde hair and an hourglass figure is staring at him with a beaming smile and shining eyes. She´s beautiful. She´s innocent and she´s not real. She can´t be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, my name is Meggan Puceanu. I´m a succubus" she says those words too calmly. And Brian is too sober for this. SO is 100% real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never touched a drink again...and won´t do now" Brian states to a confused Meggan who congratulates him even if she´s missing the point. "So, are you here to kill me? Cause death by sex is as wonderful and terrifying as it sounds" he tries to joke about it. Tries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meggan blinks at this. "Oh no, I´m well feed, thank you, no...I´m here cause I heard you are after Shadow King...I want to help"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian opens his mouth and closes again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok. Welcome to Excalibur"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N/A: Here we go...I wanted to do this part for a while, Kitty finally sees Krampus´s face. I get some Beauty and the Beast´s vibes here.</p><p><br/>The job has some routines Kitty is coming to terms with. For example, when she acts as postwoman-in magical land or in the mortal plane- chatting with locals is a must and is not taxing as the regular post officer would have to endure. </p><p>As her feet are moving -carefully as the pieces of the land are above everything and anything. Literally- and is being followed by some spirit winds. Aria is the ringleader of the sort. It was the name she offers to Kitty.</p><p>"So...you´re the new secretary?" Aria asked. Aria is the only one to talk as the others follow- is she the ringleader because she can talk or because she´s closer to complete her task?- and Kitty won´t stop to ponder about her motivations.</p><p>"It seems so. He had another one, right?" Kitty inquiries remembering what the mermaids told her. "What befalls to her?" is a funny word to use-the the wind spirits appear to be from past centuries ago- and this prompts Aria to respond in a deadpan tone.</p><p>"Fucked him and think she could use him as an attacking dog"</p><p>"Uhm...and she failed, right?"</p><p>"Krampus likes pretty faces" Kitty has a war flashback of some stories where Krampus likes ladies too much- Disney and Krampus wasn´t a wise idea and that Librarian did troll her for indicating a Belle x Krampus to Kitty- and only nods mutely. "well, Amanda was a pretty face...uhm, let´s say the only pretty in regards Amanda is her looks"</p><p>Kitty can´t argue as she has no idea who this Amanda is.</p><p>"Anyway, Krampus fired her...no, he didn´t eat her soul or anything, he just kicked her out and it was done for the day. If he wanted" Aria now hissed the last part "he could have ended her entire existence...like in the good old days"</p><p>"Wait, good old days? Krampus never end anyone´s existence before" Kitty can read some smut books with Krampus if they contribute some information or insight about him- and the Belle x Krampus have some pieces of information...Kitty just had to ignore how Belle looks like her- and on no page ever allude to Krampus doing anything like that.</p><p>Aria now has a smirk on her face. "Krampus is old, my dear postwoman, really old" and winks at Kitty once the woman arrives in her destination.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Once back to the tower. Already delivering the magic books the fairy borrow from Krampus-books Kitty knows better than take a peak-she can ignore the succubus secretary-now sporting a male look and has a sultry smile on her/his face...Kitty looks away as the smile is a bit familiar- and is proud of herself. "Hey, Kurt, this mission was really nice...the fae gave the book and was very grateful...and I learn new things" she trails off as she looks at the creature inside the room.</p><p>Her expression is frozen. She takes a few steps back and phase-out of the room. She counts until 3 and tries again. And once again, the creature is there.</p><p>A pair of horns on each side of its elongated head. His entire form is bigger than kitty and its yellow eyes are now glaring at Kitty. The tail is waving like a snake. Kitty studies the creature for a few minutes until she speaks. "Kurt, is that you?"</p><p>The creature is smiling. Still a terrifying sight. "Yes, that´s my, uhm, formal clothe for work" and Kitty deposit the books- safely, not only those are books but they are fae´s books or touched by a fae- and turns to see Krampus. Her expression is neutral as she can hope.</p><p>"I´ve seen some images...never the real thing" Kitty mutters and steps a tad bit closer.</p><p>"Am I amazing or am I amazing?"</p><p>"And very humble, too" </p><p>She´s in front of him looking at his horns and then to his eyes. "Your eyes are still golden even...in this form" there´s a reverie in her tone. Then she looks at his tail and bites her lips.</p><p>"I won´t do what you´re thinking...I´m called to a meeting, yes, one of those meetings...and I must go" Kurt replied and Kitty nods not mentioning she didn´t saw his infamous sack.</p><p>"Something bad happened?"</p><p>"Yes...someone is trying to be the next big name in the magic community and uhm, how should I put? it ended sourly"</p><p>"I see...will I see you soon?"</p><p>"Of course, is just a meeting, nothing more" Kurt promised as his handclap on her shoulder gently. Aria´s words echoed in her mind and the woman speaks again. "You have many secrets to hide"</p><p>"Uhm, a few..." Kurt replied more than amused.</p><p>"Are you that old?"</p><p>"Old enough, Katzchen" and adds. "One of the wind spirits told something about me?"</p><p>"Yeah, they´re old and you slept with your last secretary"</p><p>"Uhm, I´m not from Madmen, if you´re wondering...it was consensual...and she really wasn´t that bright...she wanted to make me her attacking dog"</p><p>"Then don´t go around sleeping with evil secretaries"</p><p>"Hey, you´re not evil"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>And Kurt waves goodbye and bamfs away. And Kitty is baffled by what just happened.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>"So, are you liking to work with Krampus?" Yana asked as Jubilee did fill her on the matters. Yana is not one to point fingers- she really can´t as her job is linked to hell and she likes it- "I´m a bit surprised...always thought you hate working in a magic section"</p><p>Kitty pouts. "Hate is a strong word. I don´t hate work with magic deities and Krampus is not as bad as I thought" she grimaced. "Yes, I´m aware of his job...and no, I´m not a fan of it...he picks bad children and gives a chance for redemption" she concludes on a higher note. </p><p>"And what you think of working there?"</p><p>"Is pretty great...if I ignore this last part"</p><p>"Ok, good to know ...just be careful, if Krampus isn´t taking your kids, he´s taking your wife"</p><p>Kitty is deadpan now. "Glad I have no wife"</p><p>Yana shakes her head at such naive words.</p><p><br/>_________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Brian Braddock is sober for 2 years now and plans in staying like this, however, the man has to admit his last week has anything but normal. "We finally arrested Selene...uhm" Brian look at the woman- the succubus- who is sitting in the kitchen site- searching for words. "but Genosha took interest in her case and she´s now a political prisoner of Magneto" and looks at Meggan waiting to see her reaction.</p><p>If she thought she would be angry or show any negative emotion, well, Brian is wrong.</p><p>"It was expected. Magento has a use for Selene and is more than willing to forgive her once she must obey his words now" and is a good deduction.</p><p>Silence fills in.</p><p>"If you want to stay..." Brian begins. The man is many things, but, he´s not the one to give a pep talk not even to save his life. Meggan looks at him. and asks one question.</p><p>"Do you fear me?"</p><p>"I fear you a little. What fool wouldn´t fear you? Yet, and I´m not the best with words and feelings, I think you´re more than a succubus...and if you want to stay at Excalibur, you´re welcome" Brian concludes his speech.</p><p>Betsy often told him how he´s not good with words or feelings. He never disagrees before and won´t do now.</p><p>"I´m not good with feelings. I´m an empath...and often feel others' feelings but my own...and I often found myself lost in this big world" her eyes lock in his blue ones. "Is your invitation true?"</p><p>"You can feel it. If you want to stay here...I would be happy...between us, I´m not that smart, I mean" his eyes travel to the coffee machine "I can fix the coffee machine here but we all know I´m not the brain ...you´re. I´m just the brawl...Excalibur needs someone smart as you"</p><p>"Yeah, you kinda need me...ok, I can stay here for now"</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all honesty, if you ask Kitty with tact-something some people in her life lack- Kitty took this job without feeling she has a saying whatsoever in the matter. Maybe, it was true, maybe Galaticus in all his wisdom and all his status as an Outer God-one above everyone and everything. No one should forget this. Kitty felt she have no saying so, yet that didn´t stop her to form opinions.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>At this very precise moment, Kitty is on her knees watching-even admiring the brazes of the fireplace- each aspect, each small detail of this strange room. It has an ancient vibe, as if Kitty travel back in time, at the same time it feels modern-she saw the TV near. Looks like a new model, at least it looks like.</p><p>It certainly isn´t how one imagines Krampus´s room. Kitty let a grin grace her rounded face as she develops some silly ideas for his room. She´s ever grateful Krampus can´t read minds. Those ideas are too dumb and Kitty has no sense of fashion.</p><p>"Your hair" his voice jolts Kitty back to reality. Krampus is looking at the ponytail and taking some hair locks in his azzure hand. Feeling the texture. Her hair is fluffy.</p><p>"Oh, yeah...I love to use ponytails" slowly her hands undo the ponytail letting her hair free once again. "You know, you don´t have to do this...." she trails off fidgeting with the ribbon used to form the ponytail.</p><p>Krampus hummed in response. Playing with her hair as a counter-response to everything.</p><p>"Really, is just hair..." Kitty is grateful Krampus is only watching her back. He doesn´t need to see her redden cheeks nor how the color is spreading to the neck.</p><p>"I want to do it, plus, you´re here already and you already undo the ponytail..." there´s mirth in his voice. Kitty won´t face him. "Your fingers are dexterous...is almost erotic to watch"</p><p>Kitty now has every reason to not turn and see his handsome face.</p><p>"I didn´t mean to make you uncomfortable!" he promises kindly. Isn´t it a bit funny? Krampus is kind but he´ll take your misbehaving kid-and sometimes your wife. Yet, he´s here being kind with Kitty just because. What a strange ancient man!</p><p>"I´m just saying...if you´re born in my...time, let´s call as such, many men would want to marry a woman with such fluffy hair and dexterous abilities" Kurt is kind.</p><p>Kitty could flirt. Could ignore. Kitty, however, has no real game in regards to some social situations.</p><p>"I´m Jewish...pretty sure German people wouldn´t like marry me" no shame on her part. Kitty wears her roots proudly. If Kurt has a problem...</p><p>"I know...in my time,  Jewish women are just women. Romani women are just women and black women are just women." his tone looks sad. "Until it was a point to distinguish and separate them..." she can feel him shaking his head. "In my time, when a woman presents to...the Gods, to the old temples, we judge her by her skills not her origins...you would get a good match" now his tail has a brush.</p><p>Her face turns slightly to the side-still feeling her checks burning- to see golden eyes staring at her amused. Mischievous. The woman pouts and turns back to her view of the fireplace.</p><p>"You´re a mysterious figure, you know that" Kitty begins as Kurt chuckles to prove his feelings. "That´s why I did my own research on you!" Kitty confesses to focus on the fire. It´s almost as if the fire is dancing.</p><p>Kurt humms again. Starting brushing her hair- Kitty will deny with all her heart if anyone claims she´s purring-slowly and Kitty closes her eyes, incline her head slightly and again if anyone says purring ...they´ll be so wrong.</p><p>"Oh, your research about me? I´m flatter, what my little postwoman found" Kurt is brushing her hair without any hush. Without pointing out certain sounds Kitty is making. Not purring, sure!</p><p>"Yes, I found out about you and Amanda"</p><p>"Uhm, not a secret, Katzchen"</p><p>"She was your secretary!" she starts not minding Kurt not an impressive response. "She was the daughter of Margalia Szardos. The lower totem of the magical community and thought if she had you like her...." now she stumbles with words.</p><p>"A weapon?" Kurt suggests amused.</p><p>"Yes, that. She thought if you were on her team she could conquer the witch community and be the Queen of the Witches" Kitty smiles as Kurt comments she´s correct.</p><p>"Margalia was killed by the council...and Amanda had a son with.....her brother" now she stops smiling. Incest sort breaks anyone´s victory.</p><p>"Oh, yes. She slept with Stefan. She named her own daughter as Amanda. She has killed as well Stefan" his tone is somber. Kitty wonders if she treads in dangerous waters.</p><p>"And the council spare her, the baby, you spare the baby...because you don´t believe in punishing a baby for the parents´ crimes" Kitty amends.</p><p>"Yes, Amanda gave her name to the baby but not the last name..."</p><p>"A witch without a surname is an outcast" Kitty pipes in. "Yana explain this to me...she´s the Demon Queen of my heart" she states and Kurt stops brushing her fluffy hair.</p><p>"Are you two...close?"</p><p>"Platonically speaking, of course. We´re platonic soulmates"</p><p>"Oh, it makes sense! I meet Yana.....she´s intense" Kurt offers this as an explanation. "She once tried to be the Zombie Queen for lols...she talks about you and her friends"</p><p>Kitty wanted to ask if he tried to hit on Yana. Yana doesn´t swing to this team at all.</p><p>"I didn´t hit on Yana. Not only Yana doesn´t swing to this team...she is 100% not a good match for me in any way...not a fan of zombies and she would claim herself as a Zombie Queen"</p><p>"Oh, that´s Yana. She was a Vampire Queen until she got bored"</p><p>"...Your platonic soulmate is all yours!"</p><p>Now his fingers are working on her fluffy hair. Time to braid it. "Your hair is lovely than Yana"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Shush, I´m braiding your hair!"</p><p>After a few moments. A few pushes on her hair-it may be intentional or not- the hair is done. Kurt takes the mirror to show the hairstyle.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&amp;ccid=znbauZ1v&amp;id=23228B9B73F23628A18E0FBCFC7E39C9F3076C64&amp;thid=OIP.znbauZ1v82HfN2hiJxNWpgHaLJ&amp;mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fwww.hairromance.com%2fwp-content%2fuploads%2f2015%2f06%2fHair-Romance-Loose-French-braid-tutorial-with-Sonia-Styling-1.jpg&amp;exph=1024&amp;expw=680&amp;q=elegant+and+romantic+braids&amp;simid=608022929669423711&amp;ck=281A764FEE8F44471B508B6CFBB2628E&amp;selectedIndex=232&amp;FORM=IRPRST&amp;ajaxhist=0">(how it looks)</a>
</p><p>"What you think?"</p><p>"Krampus steals your kids, your wife, also do your hair. What you think?"</p><p>"Good, no one will believe the last part anyway"<br/>________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Meggan Puceanu is a succubus. The world never will let her forget her such fact. NEVER. Succubus are fun for the night, no one wants to hang out with them in the day.</p><p>Meggan is all too used by now.</p><p>Brian, however, seems to not get the memo in regards to the succubus´s interaction as he´s still talking to her. Still here.</p><p>"I found some leads about the Black Queen. Selene is not being supported by Shaw, but, she has money enough for her plans...and Meggan, are you ok?"</p><p>"You still are talking with me...are you sure of that?"</p><p>And Brian was never the epitome of emotional sensibility or anything like that, in fact, not even his sister was-she tried to sleep with a married man once. Yet, Brian is not completely dumb to ignore the elephant in the room.</p><p>"When I ask you to be in Excalibur...you know the invitation is serious, right? I´ll not kick you out tomorrow"</p><p>"That´s ...new, really new to me"</p><p>"Working with someone else is also new to me...we can learn together"</p><p>Meggan wants to probe more of these feelings. Meggan has questions. Gloriana, however, is too professional to let work slide in favor of feelings.</p><p>"Do you think Krampus made the right call? Sending someone to the past is a bit dangerous..."</p><p>"Who is Krampus?"</p><p>"Kurt Wagner"</p><p>"That...doesn´t answer my question"</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Krampus is restless. Never a good sign as Santa can confirm. The two figures exchange one final look. Full of answers only for them and only them. Kitty must be oblivious if she wasn´t Kitty that´s it.</p><p>"So, my mission is to travel in time. Collect some magic rocks and return...all while not gathering the attention of the ancient figures of there. Smaller gods, right?" Kitty summarizes the situation as brief as she can.</p><p>Kurt´s face looks twisted in worry. His tail touches her hands. "You really don´t have to do this..." he looks at her braid hair and typical dress linked to the paganism era. "You can keep the dress and hair...I´ll not mind, but, please...there´s nothing forcing you to do this..."</p><p>"Is my work, Kurt, of course, I´ve to do it" Kitty answers resolutely. Even winking at him.</p><p>Kurt lowers his head a bit and rests his forehead on hers. Oh, how the height differences are a bit sometimes. Kurt did have to lower himself to do this small action. He could have lifted her up...but it would be too intimate.</p><p>"Kurt?" Kitty can´t hide her emotions very well. She tried.</p><p>"Stay away from Chernabog, promise me"</p><p>"I promise you"</p><p>With such small words, Kurt leaves Kitty and conjures the portal. Santa takes from there. "Once you collect the magical rocks...just use your key and you´ll be back in no time"</p><p>Kitty nods. Is not a hard task...</p><p>She jumps through the portal and Kurt watches as the portal closes.</p><p>"You could have tell her...you´re Chernabog"</p><p>"I...don´t know how she would reach this"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>N/A: Kitty meets Chernobog. He is smitten by her. Kitty is being loyal to himself without knowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The city is fulled of people carrying offerings-it looks like offerings. No one seems to be carrying flowers and painting their door for just aesthetic reasons- and Kitty is carefully watching the moves. Mingling among the crows is easy, no one seems to mind how Kitty has no flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has, however, a traditional braid. So traditional many other ladies are spotting the same style. Kitty is so easily blending among everyone else. No one is minding the new welcomer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, the midnight is coming" Kitty caught one of them speaking in a hushed tone. "We must paint the doors now. Come on" they said and ignore Kitty strolling among the streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The midnight is coming...oh no, I think he´ll be worse than last year" one of them replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitty is not aware of what they´re saying. She´s, however, noticing some of the draws crafted at the doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My boss has one of them..." mutters softly. Her gaze can be intrusive if you´re the owner of the said door who gave a mean stare at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beat it, lady...I can´t house another one..." his grimace shifts slightly. "You´d have a place to stay, right? Midnight is approaching and he shows no mercy"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitty blinks and tilted her head. Should she show how she has no idea what he´s talking about or go with the flow?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I´m just doing an errand...he´ll be worse than last year?" Thanks for Kitty for listening to some gossips. She has a small idea of what she´s dealing with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or so she hopes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man let his door wide open as his wife-or so she thinks, the woman is putting her hand over his shoulder in an intimate way- have the word. "Oh, this year he´ll be worse...his wife dishonor him...fool, and Chernobog is not in a good mood." she shakes her head. "He made a poor decision. I was rooting for that Romani woman, see. She wouldn´t have done such foolish thing and ...we, mortals, wouldn´t have to deal with the outcome"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chernobog? Kurt mentioned him...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I promise to you, Kurt, I´ll be away from him and I´ll fulfill my promise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, and even don´t worry. I´ll not stay here to see this festival" Kitty promised. "I just need to catch one little thing and I´ll be out of everyone´s hair"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman and the husband look at each other confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What hair has to do with anything? Miss, are you healthy in mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Slavic culture is not something Kitty can say she knows so intimately. Sure, some animes drop some names here and there and the same can be said to games, but nothing that could be helpful here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chronos for his part is just like games depicted him. The man even lives in a library. Oh, and to be lost in this library would be a dream. "Is this Alexandria's library?" Kitty dares to ask taking the shelves, the art, including the books in all their glorious details.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chortle as she repeats the question to herself. Chronos takes his time-pun intended as he controls time or is he time itself- to answer Kitty´s answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not quite, the real one is fantastic as you can only imagine...but I saved some copies" winks conspiratory at her. The old sage man comes closer. "And what a lovely thing as you are doing in this library today of all days?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that a pun?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I´m looking for magic rocks..." Kitty confessed as she´s not lying and is all she is looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No reason to lie to a God...so soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right...is your time to pick those rocks...tell me, where you live there´s no more?" a conversational tone is used. Pleasantries can do wonder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, pretty much" Kitty is not lying. Kitty is not telling the truth either. The devil is in the details.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man has a contemplative look on his face. Stroking his beard for a minute almost makes him like Gandalf. Almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you´re not a real witch!" stops his acts. "A real witch would know to not make any ritual tonight...so, is not about where, but when you come from...the stones are out of their time already?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kinda" Kitty shurgs. "Do witches have a different smell or something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That´s a timeless question, isn´t it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you like doing puns?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eternally!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitty scoffs. You can scoff and still be polite to a God of time. Kitty can teach this lesson to anyone who wants to learn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I take the stones or am I forbidden?" Kitty dares to make this question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chronos just shrugs. "I control time, lady if you travel through time to pick magical stones...be my guess...just be careful with him...the older God loves a pretty thing, and you´re far too lovely to go unnoticed by him"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitty has the mind to not blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My boss talked about Chernobog. I promise to you I´ll be extra careful"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Krampus? That´s his name...in the future?! Interesting"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His name is Kurt" Kitty confessed grinning. His name is easy on her tongue. Or does he have a Germanic name? "Krampus will work after midnight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chrono smiles in a fatherly way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful, Krampus doesn´t exist in this time...yet" and winks at her as he points to the hill. "The stones are there...are you fated to do this task might as well do right. On your time, of course"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many puns can you do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eternally, my dear"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hill is not exactly high. The task is not exactly complex. The moonlight is shining, shimmering even and all Kitty has to do is to rock that glow as well. It´s too easy, in fact, is too easy that Kitty must have jinxed somehow. "So...why I thought this would be easy? Silly me, I should have expected ghosts and ...whatever the hell that was" she looks up to see the skeleton creature flying away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has 5 rocks in her pocket. All glowing in the primordial colors and Kitty sighs as she is ready to conclude the mission. "If he wants more..." she stops talking as her eyes widen to the hill, or so she thought, starts to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dark chuckle is heard and Kitty sees golden eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eyes are so similar to Kurt and for some illogical reason, to illogical to go completely unnoticed to Kitty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman is not terrified as she should be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature senses. The creature is intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt, in his present time, is pacing back and forth. Looking right and left. Until his good friend, Nicholas aka Saint Claus snaps Kurt from his little world with a forcefully pat on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kurt, you´re making me nauseous going back and forth" Saint Claus jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt is not smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me ask you this. Why you never told Kitty who you were in the past?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...don´t know" and his golden eyes widen as his face fell. "Oh no...she meet me...in the worst way"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N/A: Oh, God! It has been years. No, seriously. This one will be straight to the point. Kurt is just messing with Kitty.</p><p>There´s a saying passed down by generations that goes more or less like this: when you´re about to die, you´ll see all your life in a flash. However, the same can apply to one scene that you deem important.</p><p>Kitty Pryde never hide the fact she´s a city gal at its core, sure, she may like animals and even ride horse-once and it was thanks to Mirage who lead the horse one time-yet, Kitty would never prefer camping over a day in the city.</p><p>Once upon a time, the Prydes ventured camping. Kitty was a small bean- her father´s words, not hers- pouting and complaining akin to a cat, however, the pouts and jokes stop once a wild wolf enters their line of view.</p><p>Kitty, herself, doesn´t remember that episode but her mother always gives the details to paint a mental image. The small bean! Kitty tried to face the wolf with all the courage someone so young can muster.</p><p>Thankfully, a ranger did pass down and saved the Prydes. A story with a happy ending. However, what possesses a young Kitty to try to face a wolf?</p><p>Right now, what posses Kitty to stares down at whatever is gazing at her as if she could win? Stubbornness or stupidity? At this point, it doesn´t matter.</p><p>"What...strange little creature you are" his English is too heavy. The accent is too noticeable and almost familiar, but, she can be excused for not paying too much attention to his phonetic.</p><p>Kitty hugs the basket with her rocks. A mission is a mission. A job is a job. Her eyes noticed the fog cloud the area. A black fog that has a smell of brimstone-flashes of fire invaded her mind. Fire and more fire. Kitty could even taste her own flesh burning- as her eyes scan the area one last time.</p><p>"Rich words coming from a coward that hides in the fog!" Kitty reminisces the time Bobby fought an invisible man. According to him, he was extremely lucky in that fight, because the invisible man had a perfume so strong that even Bobby-who has a normal nose- could pick up. Can this apply to Kitty too?</p><p>The voice gave a burst of bombastic laughter. It was laughter or a mini-Earthquake? Kitty scans the area again. She takes a step down as she waits for any attack. Any clue of where this invisible force may be.</p><p>"If you think I´m hiding then it means you´re not from here..." his tone is conversational. "Or you´re not from this time..." the fog gets thicker as Kitty can measure up with her naked eye. "Nor I think you´re a witch!" the former is an accusation.</p><p>Kitty´s lips straighten in a thin line as her eyebrows narrow. The fog remains. The fog gets thicker and thicker causing Kitty to try to levitate. "I don´t have to answer to you..." She opens her mouth in a perfect O when noticing she can´t levitate. The Fog is not allowing.</p><p>"Yet..." the creature continues ignoring Kitty´s rude stares. "your hair says you´re guarded by someone...how interesting" and laughs again as Kitty´s eyes are doing a scan for the third time. "Oh, darling, mein dumme Frau, I´m not here...I´m up here!" his tone is jovial.</p><p>Kitty almost screams as her eyes follow up and saw a mountain and two golden moons. Until her mind registers that the creature is the mountain and the moons are its eyes.</p><p>"The fog..." Kitty got pale. Still hugging the basket because Kurt trusted her with this mission.</p><p>"Me, all me, Schoen Frau" Replied amused. Now, Kitty can see its razor-sharp teeth up close. “What a non-witch is doing with my magical rocks?” </p><p>Kitty stills hugs the basket. Kurt trusted her and Kitty, for some reason, doesn´t want to let him down. “I´m on a mission…is all I can say. If you don´t let me do my job, my boss will come here and kick your ass…serious, he´s really scary and into some strange things”</p><p>The creature frowns at her briefly. “You don´t know my name, do you?”</p><p>Kitty has the perfect counter-answer. “Do you know mine?”</p><p>“No, how curious is that…I usually know everyone´s name. OK, mein Frau…you can call me Chernobog” Kitty's expression twisted as the name dances in her mind. “And I´m not as cruel as to prevent a working woman to do her job, so, let´s make you a deal, mein Frau?”</p><p>Kitty cannot trust in fairies and Gods-even if what land her into this job was an Outer God- and hissed carefully now. “Depends”</p><p>“Oh, don´t look so frightened,  I´ve no intention to harm you. All I ask you to stay here until the sun rises. If you can handle my party, I´ll let you leave with the stones” Noticing her confusion and distress. “I gave my word as a God, Mein Frau if a God breaks a promise….”</p><p>“She or he dies right away” Kitty completes the sentence. “If I accept, what your party will entail?” She was vision orgies and maybe some public-speech in languages she´ll never understand.</p><p>The creature smiles too inviting. Too above her. “Dancing and music, just that”</p><p>Seems…innocent enough.</p><p>“Deal”</p><p>The fog let her touch the ground. Kitty only has to endure one demonic party. Well, she saw Yana´s parties in the past, this is nothing on her resume now.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Kitty is not even sure if she can still in the mountains. The fog remains. The burning smell remains but as she can walk freely now-she had a paranoid moment where she thought her feet are being mutated and sigh in relief as this is not the case- and notice the lack of life in such a party.</p><p>Her brown eyes stare at a procession coming her way. People wearing black and white clothes coming her way. Slow steps as if they have no rush.</p><p>The woman manages to take a good look at their faces and cover her mouth with one of her free hands. The procession of the undead is hard to miss. The flash decaying from its owners. Eyes popping out from their socket.</p><p>She´s levitating as the undead continues. The Fog takes them- The fog is this creature and all she can understand in the bleak scenario was screams-so many screams. Women, men, and children alike- until the corpses were dust.</p><p>The souls are free.</p><p>The souls are erring.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Kitty is not sure where her feet, the wind, or even the fog is taking her. All she knows now is how she needs to survive one night to be able to live and never return. "I don´t want to see you ever again" she sniffs hating her own tears.</p><p>"Oh, why? The party is only begging" Kitty started as she feels a hand on her face cleaning her tears. Tasting said tears and looking at her. Two golden eyes gaze at her amused.</p><p>Words escape her mind/</p><p>"Why so quiet, Mein Frau...you´re so talkative before" the creature spoke softly.</p><p>Kitty steps back and runs away. The creature is too cruel for using that face...is the only reason, cruelty, and nothing more.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Kitty saw demons being torn apart by the creature. She knows his name. Chernobog. Yet, to her, this God is too alien to use his own name. Too cruel to deserve some politeness.</p><p>Kitty sees demons being made in the grotesques way possible. A mockery of birth. More blood is spit, more flesh is decayed and more souls beg for mercy.</p><p>Finally, the sun rises and with that, all the torture is put to stop. The sun is shining and Chernobog has to fulfill his deal. "Well, well. You did survive" he analyses. "Even if you cry a lot"</p><p>Kitty shakes her head as Chernobog is wearing an indigo face with golden eyes again. How cruel can he be? That´s the only explanation. The only...</p><p>"I´m a God of my word, Mein Frau, you´re free to go...hope we meet each other soon"</p><p>Kitty didn´t say anything as she used her key and leave that time. She still has the image of everything burned into her mind.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Kitty is back to her present. Having all the rocks needed for the ritual. Santa Claus thanks Kitty-the woman nods absently as her puffy red eyes are a given away of the level of this mission- then she stares at Kurt who has the same indigo fur and golden eyes.</p><p>"So...you´re Chernobog or is he or evil twin?"</p><p>"I´m Chernobog"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N/A: The aftermath of the discovery and bonding moment. I guess</p><p>Meggan Puceanu is a succubus, a fact no one is stupid to ignore, however, Succubus are more than- as the media love to portray them- "attractive people who like sex" because their powers are never speculated throughout the media.</p><p>Meggan is hovering through the flooring-bare foot as her hair is growing and glowing- with a mug safely hold in her hand. "Good morning, Captain Crunch" waving with a free hand to Brian who looks drowsy as his only open eye glare at Meggan, and some words are exchanged.</p><p>"Funny" Brian states and rests his head on the table again.</p><p>Meggan studies his form. His sleeping sounds are cute, in a way. "Did I overdue?"</p><p>Brian makes a negative sound, only a British could pull this off. "No, I´m always this lazy on Sundays, don´t worry" </p><p>Meggan accepts this response only after Brian lifts his head to show his face. Healthy but still very much drowsed. The man yawns 2 times and slowly lowers his head and rest.</p><p>"This is a fine morning, you can´t be that lazy!" she jokes and offers a nice cup of coffee.</p><p>"It´s our free day. It´s our right to be lazy" Brian pipes in looking at the aforementioned coffee with some disdain and curiosity. "Your hair is glowing, does it means something magic is going on?"</p><p>Meggan´s lips are thin line. Her eyes wandering to the small kitchen to make sure no goblins are listening. Once her eyes scan all the interior, no signal of goblins listening for now. "Remember when that fellow arrived here to help us with vampires?"</p><p>Brian lifts his lips as his blue eyes are confused. "Uhm, we dealt with vampires all the time. Blade even help us one time, care to be more specific"</p><p>"Oh, right. I forget...we really dealt with an infestation of vampires lately. I´m talking about Nightcrawler, do you remember him?" Meggan explains as she stops hovering the flooring.</p><p>"Oh, that blue man...can I say blue man?" Brian is not sure if the blue man is a slur or not. "Yeah, I vaguely remember him...I forget his name. Why?" Brian can feel his sleepiness leaving his body as Meggan is holding the mug with her two hands.</p><p>"He´s an old God. A God of destruction and punishment..." Brian´s eyes widen and Meggan giggles at that. Brian can make cute reactions even if is not related to her feeding.  "I think is funny because it´s sort similar to our relationship...I´m a succubus, I´m dangerous. And he seems to be fond of a mortal woman"</p><p>Brian blinks again. "Ok, you´re talking about that petite woman who hogged all the coffee while she was here?" Brian remembers Kitty Pryde, if not for her love for coffees, then it was her dedication and efficiency in the mission. "Kitty Pryde, right? Why bring her and Nightcrawler on this lazy Sunday morning?"</p><p>"He´s an old god with a soft spot for her...Brian, soon enough, they´ll be our next case"</p><p>"Oh...what we do with a god of destruction and punishment wanting to be with a mortal?"</p><p>"I´m thinking more if she´ll have his children...it happened before" she almost giggles at his expression. "Not with me, silly, but he slept with a mortal in the 50´s and it results in a demigod"</p><p>Brian hummed in agreement. </p><p>"If they stay together..."</p><p>"Meggan, honey, it´s a lazy Sunday, let´s not think about demigods."</p><p>"Fine, but I call dibs if she ended up preggo"</p><p>"Uhm, not sure if it works like that"</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Kitty Pryde took a license for a few days. Technically speaking, Kitty has the right to take a few days offs, however, no one is faulting for wanting to extend those days thanks to her latest mission-which everyone is notified<br/>of such happenstance involving Kitty and the boss- so, now, Kitty Pryde is watching the pouring rain hitting the window of her apartment.</p><p>Doug Ramsey materialized in the apartment donning with Latveria´s robes. Holding an award signal by King Doom. "Hey, Kitty, how are you?"</p><p>Kitty looks up at him. Forlon eyes stare at hopeful blue eyes. No response was given.</p><p>"Right, uhm, a bad day at the job can cause you emotional scars" Doug takes some cards and starts to speak. "You´re sensational, don´t forget that, kiddo"</p><p>Kitty brow frowned as Doug continues to read motivational lines. "Doug, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Reading things to cheer you, up"</p><p>"Doug, what the fuck?"</p><p>"Hey, you did the same thing when Dylan broke up with me...we´re both socially awkward"</p><p>And Kitty laughs at this admission and tears follow from her eyes. Once her breathing normalizes, the woman speaks. "Oh My God, that´s so true" </p><p>"Yep, we´re such turtles"</p><p>"No, you´re a turtle...and I´m not even sure what this means" </p><p>"Feeling better?"</p><p>"A little"</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Kurt Wagner was presenting his case, well, rehearsal his last case, when the portal opens to reveal one Kitty Pryde shyly stepping in. "Can we talk?" she notices the papers. "unless you have something else to do...the harpy trials was last month...right?"</p><p>Kurt looks at the papers and nods without care. "It´s not important...if you want to talk, we can talk" Kurt delegate his papers to the desk without minding where it lands.</p><p>"Look, I..." she takes a deep breath to dive into such troublesome conversation and thoughts. "I saw what you did in the past, those things haunted me...and I want to know why are you here? Working as Krampus is atonement or it´s something else?"</p><p>Kurt didn´t blink. His yellow eyes are too glowing. "It was a long and complex story, the rundown version is that...my followers forsake me, time and beliefs morphed into something I couldn´t give" he explains scratches his neck bemused.</p><p>"So...there´re people who enjoyed seeing that" Kitty chuckles humorlessly. " Ok, I can see that...and it was awful"</p><p>"I turned into Krampus to adapt the modern times. I turned into Krampus to compensate for what I did"</p><p>"And...?"</p><p>"And...I never shy away from my past. I know what I´m...and I should have told you, but, I´m ancient ...thought my past is not relevant"</p><p>"You should have told me...I was there, you know"</p><p>Kurt looks away. Kitty comes closer to meet him half-way. "it was an emergency"</p><p>"NO!" Kitty points her fingers at Kurt. "It was laziness or fear on your part. You had time to braid my hair, could have spare some time to tell me WHAT I could find and WHO would be there"</p><p>Kitty closes her eyes. She must continue. "I saw a side of you...I wasn´t prepared to see and what hurts the most is that...you didn´t want to tell me...no, maybe what hurts the most is that I thought you should tell me..."</p><p>Kurt opens and closes his mouth a few times, until, he finds the words. "I was selfish...I thought I could keep you ignorant about my past even when is impossible, can you forgive me?"</p><p>She looks up at him. She looks down and up. Until she finally speaks. "I can´t forgive you quickly...is a healing process...it helps if you tell me more about you, the person I´m seeing now...not the vengeful God I saw in the past"</p><p>"I like ice cream and love dogs" Kurt summarize his two favorite things. "Also, I´m a great acrobat"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you lile Kurtty or my other works check out my twitter:<br/>https://mobile.twitter.com/Lizandr92493223</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>